Christa (Diabolik Lovers)
Christa is the third wife/cousin of the Vampire King Karlheinz and the mother of the youngest Sakamaki son Subaru. She is also the stepmother/cousin of Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Kino. Appearance Christa has white hair and red eye (all inherited to her son Subaru). Personality Christa is very mentally ill. History Christa was born in the Royal Vampire Family and was nicknamed "the White Rose" because of her beauty and purity. Christa was very closed to her older cousin Karlheinz which it was more of a sibling relationship. She would often called him "Ni-sama" (which in Japanese item means Older Brother). After taking two wives, Karl came to Christa and said that he was only using Cordelia and Beatrix but he only loved her and asked her to marry him. Christa happily accepted his proposal and became his third wife. However, Christa discovered the real reason that her husband wanted to marry her was because he wanted to have incest child between them. Realized that she was only being used, Christa soon began to use her mind. This betrayed had made her feel that her once beloved cousin that she became filthy and dirty. The love she had for him as her older brother and the hate she had for him as her husband tore her apart. Her mental health took a turn for the worst when she found out that she was pregnant with the incest baby that Karl wanted. Soon after she give birth to the baby and named him Subaru. Christa did loved Subaru and was doted him. Unfortunately, the love/hate she had for her husband took a big impact on her. Christa's mentally illness gave her only son a terrible childhood and couldn't took care for him properly. Christa would often demanded Subaru's prescient whenever she had a breakdown. However, Christa would end up calling him or herself filthy or dirty. When her mental health became to dangerous for her son to look after her, her husband would locked her up in a tower. Christa gave Subaru a silver knife that could kill vampires. She told him that she wanted him to kill her to end her suffering (which Subaru could never do as he loved his mother too much). One night at a ball Christa said that she wanted to dance with Karlheinz (although, she was only referring him as her older brother) and said that he was always kind to her. Cordelia came to her and mocked the latter for her poor health and she looked like a ghost. Christa told Cordelia that their husband only her and Cordelia. Cordelia took this as greatly as offered. Cordelia screamed that she wanted to kill her only to be hold down by a butler. Christa and Subaru ran out and was asked by her son why would she do that. Christa only laughed and said that she was relieved to tell the truth. A few days later, a couple of maids said that Subaru was most likely would become the next head of the family because of Karlheinz favoring Christa than the other wives. When Christa had another mental breakdown which Subaru had to came to calm her down again. However, Christa didn't want to see her son. Karl then came and asked Christa to come to him saying that he wanted to her. Subaru who hated his father for what he did to his mother. He told his mother not worried because of Karl. Christa ran to her husband's arms. Subaru not understanding his mother's actions screamed at his father to let go of her. Which Christa ended up slapping her son's face. Subaru ran in confused and angry. As the years went by Christa's health became worst when she couldn't tell people apart especially towards Subaru who would be mistaken by mother for his father. Relationships Trivia Category:Mothers Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife users Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons